Skylanders: Next Generation
Skylanders: Next Generation is the first game in the Next Gen reboot series featuring the incredible Skylander Minis, and a new league of Swap Force Minis Story 200 years after the end of Skylanders 7, Peace was brought to the world of skylands, yes, there was the occasional troll raid, but that was all, as Kaos was rotting in his new prison. However, the isolation allowed him to train his power and become stronger than ever, phasing through the wall of his own prison cell wall. Once free, he gather as much Crystalized Darkness, Traptanium and Imaginite as possible and fused the powers of the three minerals to create the Ultimate Trap Of Unlimited Trapness, However Eon sensed the Dark portal masters energy brewing and he sent all the skylanders to stop him, believing that if he was taken out before putting his plan into action, he would finally give up, but little to Eons knowledge, Kaos' plan was already a success Before the skylanders had even reached Kaos' knew lair, he used the ultimate trap, Freezing all of the skylanders in a crystal prison instantly. all that was left are the Minis, to save skylands for the first time. New Mechanics Skylanders Next Generation has a range of completely new mechanics appearing all throughout the game, each mechanic can change the way you play greatly depending on what you do Bonus Bling Bonus Bling are similar to Trinkets but have the magical effect of hats from other skylanders games Elemental Paths Elemental paths are similar to elemental gates, but a lot more fun! Elemental paths can be passed by skylanders of any element, but it's much easier to do so with the skylander of it's element. If you pick a skylander of the opposite element however, Elemental guardians will spawn and try to slow you down even moreso. Then at the end is a puzzle, the type of puzzle is different depending on the element of the path * Magic - Pulse Puzzle * Tech - Shock and Bolt Lock * Earth - Block Puzzle * Air - Jetpack Imp Lock * Life - Power Pod * Undead - Skeletone Showdown * Fire - Blaze Burst * Water - Tidepool After completing the lock, you will be rewarded with a Bonus Bling Spellpunk Towers Spellpunk towers are large elemental monoliths found in the Tricky Troves, they are controlled by three spellpunks standing near the base, the Tower will unleash a shockwave of elemental energy if fully activated, defeat all of the spellpunks before they can turn it on Achievements Your Minis can collect Achievements by doing certain parts of the story a certain way, with each Achievement comes a new piece of Bonus Bling that cannot be found anywhere else Minis The Starter set comes with Spry, Trigger Snappy and Gill Runt although the models and animations are the exact same, they do have different abilities to their larger selves, as years of separation and training have set them down seperate paths | valign="top" style="width:50%;" | = |- | = | = |} = Enemies * Trolls * Greebles * Chompies * Chompy Pods * Greeble Blunderbuss * Troll Seeker * Shrednaught * Greeble Egghound * Troll Camper * Troll Mechagun * Greeble Grabbers * Greeble Stuffnuts * Chompy Chowders Bosses * Troll Chainmace * Kaos Krystal Creature - Imaginite * Trolling Thunder * Baron Von Shellshock * Liquidgator * Kaos Krystal Creature - Dark Essence * Mesmarelda * Troll Highguy * Spellbush * Kaos Krystal Kreature - Traptanium * Chompy Glutton * Exo-fist * Krystal Kaos Category:Help-Needed Category:Games Category:Mini Skylanders